


We Don't Have To Dance

by Soberkitty



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Cause of course there is, Drug Use, I see a well written villian, I'm a simple lass, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sleeping pills but also not, a Far Cry 3 fic, all I was thinking about was Vaas's forearms while writing this, and I fall in love, at the end of a decade?, everything is an illusion, first fic here too yikes, it's more likely then you think, just some tho, nothing too wild folks don't worry, slight gun play but really don't read into it, vaas being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soberkitty/pseuds/Soberkitty
Summary: Jason has been having a terrible time getting some rest so like most things on a deadly island, solve them with drugs. Too bad the very man stopping him from sleeping just so happens to plague his nightly thoughts as well.
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	We Don't Have To Dance

“This will help you relax and see the truth my friend. Please, take some with you for the road.” Dr. Earnhardt had told him that this little pill would help him get through the humid nights of Rook island. Made with some weird plant that you could only find in a certain area. Jason didn't really remember what it was called or even half of the stuff the doctor had been telling him about. He was unbelievably tired and the line between him and his sanity was becoming even more blurry the more men he killed around this place. 

Each slice of a throat or a bullet in someone's head chipped further and further into his skull, ever closer to that little feral monster inside him. The one that had no remorse or self doubt in his abilities and would do anything to survive AND WIN. He was losing himself here and he had no way to stop it...until now. At least he hoped. Drugs never really were the answer to most things but around here it seemed to do the trick. Plus, he didn't very well have a therapist on hand to control and maintain him, much less anyone to really talk to about his personal struggles. So pills it was.

He found a cozy cave right off the shore of the beach and laid everything he had down: guns, med kits, his machete. He even started a fire to cook his latest kill. It had seemed like such a long time since he had had a warm meal to himself. It was usually jerky or fruit he'd find here and there, always on the go since there was no time to stop. Not when he was being hunted. Not when the wolf was closing in on him. Not when his friends and brother were still in danger.

That's why he was just so exhausted. Constantly running made his body leaner and stronger but ache whenever he tried to rest. For all of this, he had one person to thank. One man that plagued his thoughts more than he cared to admit. Vaas. Fucking Vaas. The stupid ass pirate that got him here. When he first arrived on Rook, he was terrifying. All teeth and guns, smirking like he knew every damn question Jason had yet to ask. Considering how many people he kidnapped, he probably knew all the questions Jason could ask by heart. 

Yes, Jason was scared, even now. But intense blinding spite was enough to squish it to dust. And possibly...a little something else. He hadn't quite figured out why he got so flushed whenever Vaas was near or why he paid too much attention to his arms. Or the way he gripped his chin roughly to make Jason look at him. It was all bizarre really and Jason would rather not think too hard on it, lest he give himself an aneurysm.

After settling down and trapping the entrance, because you can never be too careful, Jason popped one of the pills from the little sandwich bag the doctor had given him. He swallowed it dry and stared at the cooking meat on the fire. He sighed heavily. How was he supposed to go home after all this. Back to California where his mother and father were waiting, hoping to hear news of a wedding with him and Liza. He'd have to explain why Grant was dead. Why he was so fucked up in the head now. He'd never be treated like a normal person again.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. When the fuck was this pill going to kick in to just knock him out already? He settled with just cleaning and sharpening his blade for the meantime, making sure it was ready for tomorrow. He guessed at some point he did start drifting. In the middle of wiping some dried blood that was on the butt end of his gun, he became distracted by the fire before him. The flames became hypnotic, dancing in blazes of orange and red until slowly it seemed to form small figures.

It was 2 people circling each other, their bodies moving with the fire. They came together only for one to swipe the others head off. It grew back just as quickly and kicked the other in the stomach. They went at it for minutes in some sort of violent, fighting dance, until finally one grabbed the other and dipped them quite romantically. Well...it would have been romantic, if they weren't both holding pistols to each others heads.

“What the fuck you staring at Snow White?” 

Fuck. Shit. He knew that voice. He would have recognized it anywhere. Why? Why would he be here? He was safe. He was supposed to be safe! He killed everyone in the surrounding area. There should have been no one!

It all happened so fast. He looked up just in time for a leg to slam him to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. The walls of the cave seemed to suddenly glow in blurry shades of blue and purple. The foot on his chest was heavy but not crushing and he grasped at the ankle ready to twist it. The click of a gun was all too loud and Jason froze. 

He glared at the person above him and locked eyes with the all too familiar black stare of a crazed man. Vaas, the so called "pirate". His smirk held the triumph of a fox having finally caught the hare with absolutely nowhere to run.

“Shit. The white boy finally turns into a junkie, all ‘cause he couldn't take a fucking nap.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason hissed through his teeth.

More pressure to his chest, making him wheeze and the pistol was now pressed to his forehead. 

“Is that any way to talk to someone who has a gun to your head? You think this is just some fucked up dream, huh  _ hermano _ ?” he scoffed.

Jason said nothing, colors fading in and out of focus along with his vision. He was far too fucked up to notice that even Vaas was shimmering with it. 

Vaas stared for a little while longer before a smile cracked on his face and he chuckled. He moved his foot from Jason's chest and bent down to his level on the floor. He cocked his head and trailed the tip of his gun down the bridge of Jason's nose and prodded his lips before settling under his chin. His eyebrows rose and he mocking leaned closer, waiting for Jason to still say something. He got no reply.

“What? Too shitfaced to talk?”

The heat of Vaas’s breath was searing from how close he was to Jason and he couldn’t help but quickly turn away from it in disgust. The gun pressed further into his chin as a result. It seemed Vaas didn’t really care if Jason wanted to talk or not. Jason closed his eyes and waited for the blow to knock him out. At this point he knew Vaas wasn’t just going to kill him right then and there. He would never make it that easy.

But nothing happened. The pressure of the gun was suddenly gone and the air around him had chilled considerably. He opened his eyes curiously and found Vaas instead on the other side of the cave lifting up and examining the guns he had laid there earlier.

“So this is where all my shit went.” he stated more than asked.

“What the fuck are you-”Jason began to get up but immediatly the world began to spin and he fell back against the cave wall in a daze. The fire still blazed brightly and he squinted as he looked right at it, his skull pounding with his heartbeat. Vaas’s blurry outline was at the corner of Jason’s vision slowly coming closer, walking far too casually.

Jason’s body felt completely numb, way too warm, and Vaas suddenly sitting down next to him wasn’t helping in the slightest. Vaas was practically a heater and his bare arm that was pressed firmly to Jason's side felt too hot.

"You know Jason, I got all of my men around this entire fucking island looking for you as we speak," 

Vaas began to talk, but Jason couldn't move to look at him even if he wanted to. 

"And I come down here to have a couple of beers, relax, piss in the ocean and fuck off for the night-"

Where the hell was he going with this? Jason felt the saliva pool in his mouth and he quickly swallowed to keep himself from drooling. Jason was going to kill Earnhardt.

"-and I come over to find Snow White himself high out of his fucking mind and a woody in his pants." 

Vaas then laughed, like he was telling a story to a friend, throwing an arm around Jason and shaking him.

What? What did he just say? 

No he couldn't have said that. There's no way Jason would. Not right now. Jason definitely wouldn't-

He looked down and immediately became flushed.

He is. 

"HEY!"

His chin was roughly seized and yanked to look directly at the man next to him. He moved easily, almost ragdolling forward but Vaas caught him swiftly.

"Don't you know it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

Vaas's hand grasped Jason's jaw firmly, almost choking him.

Jason still didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to give him that satisfaction even if he was already humiliated. 

But from the corner of his eye, he saw a shift in Vaas's coal black eyes. They were still feral and crazed, yet something switched that just felt a little more darker. A little more hungry.

"You can't really help it though can you? Whatever that quack gave you has you pretty fucked up, huh?" He moved closer.

Jason found the strength to finally move his lips.

"What the hell are you-"

Vaas's mouth smashed into his, clicking their teeth in the process. 

Jason's eyes widened, his body being set ablaze from the sudden violent kiss. He didn't move, couldn't, he was completely at Vaas's mercy. His heart raced in his chest and in his head making him feel dizzy.

Why was Vaas doing this? What did he gain?

Jason's head was spinning with questions of everything. Liza, Riley, Grant, himself. What the hell did this mean for him.

He felt Vaas bite his lip and move down to his neck. Vaas licked and sucked on his pulse generously, giving quick nips that would for sure bruise. 

Jason didn't want to admit it but his soft panting was undeniable, flushed face already starting to sweat.

He was enjoying this.

He was enjoying it and he hated himself for it.

Why did it have to be Vaas?

He gasped out loud when Vaas moved his knee in between his legs to the even more noticeable tent that started this all. 

"Vaas, wait-"

Jason was able to move his arms toward Vaas' in the hopes to push him back. Instead his hands stayed there, feeling the solid muscles that rippled under his skin. He felt powerless to stop himself from gently caressing them, which seemed to spur Vaas on as he quickly captured Jason's mouth with his own once more.

Jason was losing consciousness, the room getting darker and darker as Vass kissed his lips sore. The pressure between his legs was getting tighter and tighter the more Vaas pressed into him and he knew he was so close. 

Vaas finally pulled away for air and licked his lips. 

"You're one freaky white boy, you know that Jason?"

Jason’s head lulled to the side as it was all too much at once.

"It's time to wake up, Snow White." Vaas's voice sounded, overlapped and echoed.

The fire had gone out long ago, a small pile of ash where it once burned. 

"JASON WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

~ ~

Jason jolted awake, cold sweat clinging to his shirt from the wet heat of the jungle. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room with only one door, arms tied behind his back and completely stripped of his weapons. 

"Heavy sleeper, eh  _ hermano _ ?"

He was so tired of hearing that voice.

"Here I thought you would make it harder for me to catch you and my men find you asleep in some shithole of a cave?" 

Vaas talked behind him, and Jason could hear the click of a reloaded gun.

"And on top of that-"

Heavy boots thumped towards him.

"-the entire fucking time I've been here-"

A chair was pushed in front of Jason by one of the goons that stood nearby.

Vaas plopped down into it, Jason's pistol carelessly gripped in his hand.

"-you've been moaning my name like I'm Jesus fucking Christ!" 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic on here and hopefully won't be the last :) Hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment!


End file.
